Más allá de la eternidad
by Wingfy
Summary: Una pequeña y corta secuela de 'El amor es eterno'.
1. Chapter 1

DNAngel o cualquiera de sus personajes **no** me pertenecen, estos son obra de la Señorita Sugisaki.

Un corto fic, secuela de 'El amor es eterno'. Dedicado a **Aroa Nehring.** Espero y les guste.

**Más allá de la eternidad.**

"Es muy cierto cuando dicen que un corazón…no puede continuar viviendo sin el otro. Es muy cierto también cuando dicen que la voluntad muere sin aquel soporte principal, un soporte que existe para vivir, para amar…para continuar…" La señora Emiko se encontraba hablando ante la gente que había acudido a la ceremonia especial que la familia Niwa había organizado en memoria de Daisuke y Satoshi.

Satoshi…quien hace no mucho decidió dejar que su vida se extinguiera con el fin de encontrar a su ángel en aquel lugar…

"¿Por qué? Por que aquel que ama, sabe lo que significa el ser uno mismo con ese amor… ese amor que solo se puede encontrar una vez en la vida." Emiko dio una ligera pausa en su discurso para voltear a ver hacia una de las fotografías que mostraban un beso capturado entre Daisuke y Satoshi. Emiko solo pudo sonreír ante el recuerdo y una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

"Satoshi Hiwatari, dejo esta carta y su última voluntad por escrito fue que se cremara para que el viento se llevara sus palabras… Y así será." Emiko entonces se inclinó y recogió la carta que Satoshi escribió, la cual se encontraba junto a una manta color perla…y a su lado una rosa roja.

Todos los familiares de Daisuke y conocidos de Satoshi, retrocedieron un poco, observando detalladamente lo que la Sra. Niwa hacia.

Mientras la carta se quemaba lentamente, el viento escuchaba con atención el contenido de aquel escrito… el escrito de un corazón.

………

'_Esta corta carta, solo es para recalcar que fue decisión mía el dejar morir mi cuerpo. Mi alma junto con mi corazón, vivirán por siempre dentro de todas aquellas personas que me recuerden de la misma forma que Dai-chan ha y seguirá viviendo en el fondo de todos nuestros corazones._

_La razón del porque decidí dormir eternamente, fue para volver a ver a mi querido ángel, sin el cual mi vida no tiene ningún sentido. Mi corazón lo sabe perfectamente…espero que aquellas personas que nos apreciaron en vida me entiendan._

_Una vez que te vuelva a ver Dai-chan, mi ser volverá a ser uno contigo… como cuando te conocí por primera vez._

_Te amo Dai…y siempre te amaré.'_

………

Cuando el viento terminó de llevarse todas aquellas silenciosas palabras, la Sra. Emiko prosiguió a quemar la rosa roja.

"¿Para que haces eso Emiko?" Kosuke le preguntó absortó ante lo que su esposa estaba haciendo.

"Es…para que vuelvan a verse otra vez… por que nada es más fuerte que una promesa." Cuando termino de decir esto, se inclinó hacía su lado izquierdo y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo.

"Tienes razón Emiko, tienes mucha razón…" Finalizó abrazando a su esposa.

En ese mismo momento, una cálida luz sobresalió de entre las nubes, dando la impresión de que el cielo sonreía brillantemente… Será la sonrisa de aquel amor…

Fin.

Ojala y sea de su agrado. Otra vez, como previamente mencione o mejor dicho escribí en mi previo fic, siéntase libres de criticar u opinar acerca de este fic como ustedes gusten.

Muchas gracias.


	2. AN: ¡Me quiero suicidar!

Para la que dejó un review 'obsoleto'

'La criticona'; me cae que por eso no tienes una cuenta aquí. Demasiado inglés para ti ¿no?

Bueno, en primera mi anónimo(a) indeseable, me imagino que tú falta de igualdad es enorme, pues creo que nadie te respeta así como no te gusta respetar a los demás, en segunda… huy, si tan solo vieras que me afecto demasiado tu pequeño comentario, y por último, yo soy como soy, pienso de la manera que pienso y si no te gusta, no leas fics de esta clase. Creo que habrá gente que pensará lo mismo, así como habrá otras que no, pero es solo uno de tus comentarios y los que me importan son _**aquellos**_ que gustan de lo que escribo.

Solo me basta decir, en ves de ser 'La criticona' deberías de ser 'La fisgona', por que hay que te tener mucha curiosidad para dejar un review así.

Con respecto a lo de Satoshi-kun con Risa-san, ¿Y qué?

La señorita Sugisaki, la cual es una gran dibujante, tiene sus ideales; pero por si no lo has notado todos, **absolutamente todos** los **fans del Yaoi** respetan esa decisión. Nosotros solo escribimos a nuestro gusto lo que nos gusta y lo que pasa por nuestras mentes, si no te parece, bien puedes ir a restregárselo a tu ego.

Muy a mi pesar, cuanto siento que seas así.


End file.
